In Every Job That Must Be Done, There Is An Elemen
by CrystalSC
Summary: Dean/OFC. Dean has taken on the unpleasant task of washing the laundry at a local laundry mat. Little did he know that this would turn out to be one of the most pleasant days of his life. AN: This is my first fanfic. Dean/OFC; HET; ROMANCE/SMUT


"Damn it's hot as Hades in here."

Dean shrugged off his leather bomber jacket and wiped his brow with his forearm. It came away covered in a thin sheen of sticky sweat. Digging his hand into his jean pocket he found some change and began sticking the coins into the slot on the washing machines in front of him.

Today had resulted in few leads on their most recent case leaving Dean and his brother Sam with the perfect opportunity to do some much needed laundry. It was a pain in the ass hauling your clothes to and from laundry mats but when you live your life on the road, you have little choice. After much debate and a two out of three game of rock-paper-scissors, here was Dean at the laundry mat faced with the unpleasant task of four large loads.

"What an exciting evening this will be." Dean thought.

He quickly began piling the clothes into four washing machines as they filled with soapy water. He didn't take the time to separate the colors choosing instead to dump them all together and wash them on cold. The faster the job was done, the better.

Once the machines were loaded and whirring into motion, Dean took a seat along the wall picking up a magazine that was left on a table next to it. The edition was almost a year old but there wasn't much else to hold his attention so he flipped through it.

There were a few other people in the laundry mat. He had taken a mental note as soon as he had entered the building. It was second nature to him. He had to be aware of his surroundings at all times. There was an elderly woman who had brought along her knitting. Dean wondered how she could knit with the heavy yarn covering her lap as it fell below her needles. It was so hot. The last thing you needed was a blanket of material on your lap. But then again, he never understood why normal people did anything.

A guy wearing a local university t-shirt stood folding clothes on a large fiberglass table in the center of the room while balancing a cell phone on his shoulder and chatting amicably. Outside, a couple sat smoking on the curb while their clothes tumbled in the dryer. They had a small boom box and Dean cringed at the pop music that floated into the building on the hot air.

As he leaned back in the hard plastic chair with one foot resting on the opposite knee he glanced up from a boring article of a pop princesses' latest disaster with the paparazzi to survey the room. He began to look back down but did a double take. There was a girl walking into the room. No, not a girl; a woman.

Dean's eyes narrowed and his right eyebrow arched in appreciation as he silently watched her cross the room to put her laundry basket onto a table. Her blonde hair was swept up into a loose knot but the hair band wasn't much help. Loose hair hung out all around the knot and as she sighed, tendrils were blown away from her face. Looking at the machines with her back to Dean, he was able to observe her boldly. She was wearing black sweatpants that had stripes down the sides, which made him wonder exactly how long her legs were. A simple white t-shirt and white flip-flops completed her attire. She looked as if she'd just been lounging all day. But Dean found it sexy as hell. She wore it better than most women.

The woman turned back towards the table and began pulling her clothes out of her basket, separating them into the piles based on color, exactly what Dean refused to do. He noticed that her face was stunningly beautiful. Though it was clean of makeup, her eyelashes were dark and long and she had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Her lips were well defined and plump.

"I wonder what color her eyes are." As he pondered this, the woman glanced up from across the room and her eyes connected with Dean's. A slightly surprised expression crossed her features. Dean gave her a charming grin. She blushed, grinned sheepishly and looked back down at her laundry.

Over the next thirty minutes, this exchange happened several times. He'd glance at her and find her observing him. Then she'd glance at him and find him observing her. Dean could feel the heat in the room and it was no longer due completely to the dryers running loudly all around them. Occasionally, the guy on the telephone would laugh breaking the silence in the room making them aware of their surroundings, which seemed to keep disappearing.

The buzzer on Dean's chosen washing machines sounded and he set the magazine aside and rose to empty them. It was his luck that his machines were very near the one she had chosen to use. Striding over to it he gave her a disarming smile and said, "Hi."

"Hello." She returned.

"Nothing like doing laundry is there?" Dean's casual yet flirty tone floated through the laundry mat and he noticed out of his well-trained peripheral vision that the elderly lady was now watching them.

"Oh no. Nothing." She gave a slight giggle. Damn. She has a soft southern drawl. That alone nearly drove him crazy. But now that he was nearer to her he could see her eyes were blue. A deep blue color that reminded him of a vase his mother had had when he was a child. He could still see it sitting on the windowsill above the kitchen sink catching the sun's rays through it and spilling the blue onto the linoleum floor. He had loved that.

"I'm Reagan." She was folding clothes as she spoke.

"Dean. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Reagan. Interesting name. I've never met a girl named Reagan."

"No, I guess not too many people have. It's fairly uncommon."

"I like uncommon." Dean answered honestly. If only she knew the truth.

Dean began pulling his laundry out of the washing machines and inserting them into the dryers on the opposite side of the aisle. He was aware of her watching him.

"So Reagan. You from around here?"

"Not originally. I'm in my senior year at Grant University. But I'm thinking about staying. I like it here."

"Lots of good looking guys?" Dean inquired in a teasing manner.

"Not too many but recent indications show serious improvement." She gave him a sly look. Reagan was completely flirting back with him. Dean was beginning to rethink how boring this night would be.

"Listen, these clothes are going to be in the dryer for close to an hour. You wanna walk down the street and have a drink with me?"

Reagan looked at him for a moment. He could see the wheels turning in her mind trying to decide if he was a psycho killer or not. He of course is a killer but not in the way she was thinking. Finally she gave in and with a smile and a slight nod said, "Okay. I've got tomorrow free so I'll just do my laundry then."

Dean tapped his fingers on the table. "Great."

He waited as she packed her clothes back into her laundry basket. As she made to pick it up, he offered to carry it for her.

Chuckling, she refused. "I got it. Thanks. It's not heavy."

Dean held is hands up in mock defeat. "Hey. No problems here. I like a woman who can do for herself." They grinned at each other.

Reagan said, "I'm just gonna put these in my car. I'll be right back."

"No problem."

They stepped outside and were greeted by a much cooler climate. The breeze felt great on Dean's warm, sticky skin. He watched Reagan as she crossed the parking lot to her car. She filled out the sweat pants nicely with a shapely bottom. Her white t-shirt had a rounded collar that revealed ample but not overly large cleavage. The more Dean stared in appreciation and thought about her attributes he felt himself becoming more turned on.

She returned to meet him on the sidewalk with an "Okay. Let's go."

They turned together and slowly strode down the street towards a local bar. They made small talk along the way about the weather and shops lining the street.

"Here we are." Dean held the door open for Reagan and she slipped inside ahead of him.

The place was filled with music from a stereo. Dean grinned to himself as he recognized a classic rock song that was one of his favorites. A good omen for the night. He led Reagan to a table in the back corner and asked her what she'd like to drink. She requested a beer and he headed towards the bar. While waiting on the bartender to bring his order, he turned and looked towards the table. Reagan was sitting with her chin in her hand staring directly into his eyes with what Dean could recognize as lust. He'd been in enough bars to know. He didn't mind. A girl who knew what she wanted was the best way to go. His life was too complicated for anything else.

The bartender returned with the drinks. Dean paid for them and placed a tip in the tip jar on the counter and walked back to their table.

"Here you are, mi lady." Grinning, he handed her a beer, which had a lime sticking out the top of it.

"Thank you." She glanced down at her bottle and then back up at Dean as she said, "I gotta tell you. There's something about you Dean. I'm not sure what it is. But I sure as hell don't go to a bar with a guy I met only 40 minutes ago."

"I'll tell you. It's magic. See I spread this magic mojo all around the laundry mat every time I walk in there in case some hot chick with blonde hair should wander in. Works like a charm." His smile dazzled.

"Well, lucky for me that I'm a blonde. A natural blonde." She stressed the second half of the sentence.

Dean's eyebrow arched in sexy seduction. "Oh yeah."

They quietly admired each other for a moment. She was incredibly sexy, Dean thought. Obviously intelligent, beautiful face, confident and a body he could tell was hot even through a sweat suit.

"So, are you in school somewhere nearby Dean?" She placed her chin back into her palm, resting her elbow on the table. Her eyes narrowed in interest.

"No. I'm just traveling with my brother right now. Cross country. You know, that sort of thing."

"Wow. That must be nice. What a carefree life."

"Huh. Yeah." Dean thought how un-carefree their life was. But he was going to enjoy this moment.

They continued to talk and flirt over the next thirty minutes. Glancing at her watch, Reagan said, "Oh, you know, your clothes are probably done. We should pick them up."

"Yeah. I don't want some sicko stealing my underwear."

Reagan tossed her head back and gave a hearty laugh. Dean smiled at her. He loved when a woman just put her whole body and soul into a laugh. A genuine laugh. It wasn't something he saw much in his line of work.

They strode out of the bar and walked very near to one another on the way back to the laundry mat. When they walked in, the elderly lady was packing up to leave. She gave a knowing smirk to Dean who sent one of his own in return.

Reagan helped Dean pack his clothes back into the bags he brought them in. They reached to grab the same pair of jeans and their hands touched. It was electric. He knew in that moment that he had to have her. He wanted to feel her body wrapped around his. They stood frozen for a second staring at each other. She nervously licked her lips and his eyes were drawn to her mouth.

A man walked into the laundry room and gave a little cough. They broke their stare and hurriedly finished packing up.

Dean began, "Well, I guess…"

"You should come to my place." Reagan blurted.

Dean just looked at her for a moment. She twisted her fingers in her other hand and said, "Well, the night is still young and I could do with a glass of wine. I'd like to keep talking with you. It's been a nice night."

"For me too."

"Great." Reagan replied. "I live in an apartment not far from here. My roommate has gone home to visit her folks for the weekend. You could just follow me."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean was rather pleased. He wanted to be with Reagan but it made him feel even better that she wanted to be with him. He really liked this woman. Beyond just being insanely attracted to her, she was easy to talk to.

He followed her outside and pulled his car behind hers as they drove out of the parking lot. The drive over filled him with thoughts of anticipation and he felt himself getting hard. It had been a while and he was more than ready.

She was right. It hadn't been far. Within six minutes, they pulled into a large complex. She indicated for him to park in a specific area and waited for him to join her on the sidewalk. Dean glanced around at the brightly lit building. It felt so foreign to him. He expected to see groups of drunken college kids rounding the corners at any second.

"My place is on the top floor." Regan led the way up the stairs. Dean stared at her ass as they began their assent. It swayed provocatively in front of him. When they reached her door, she placed her back to him to insert her key. He stepped up close behind her and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her. She stood still for a moment and then pushed the door open. Turning her head she smiled sexily and said, "Come in."

The door was barely shut behind him when Reagan turned around grabbed his face and began kissing him. He instantly replied with an urgent kiss of his own. Spinning her around he pushed her against the door. Her body arched against his and his hands went to the backs of her thighs. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His lips traveled down to her throat where he took turns biting and licking it. Reagan moaned and Dean felt himself grown even harder, if that was possible. She clawed at his shirt. Removing it, he felt cool air on his bare skin and then her fingertips running over his back. He shivered and let a moan of his own slip from his lips. He began walking them down a hall and Reagan pointed to the room he should enter.

Stumbling into a bedroom, Dean reached the bed and laid Reagan down upon it, covering her body with his. He snatched her shirt off, hearing a rip as he went but neither of them cared. His tongued danced inside her mouth and she responded by sucking it gently. Holy shit, she was blowing his mind.

He again began working his way down her body, this time traveling to her chest. Dean pushed the straps of her bra aside and the cups fell down exposing her breasts. He wasted no time taking a pink nipple into his mouth and sucking it. Reagan moaned louder and sank her fingers into Dean's hair, pulling his head closer.

"Yes." She sighed. When she wrapped her legs around him, he ground his hips against hers. He could feel his cock straining against his jeans.

He sat back, tucked his fingers into the band of her pants and in one quick movement, slid her sweat pants and panties off simultaneously. He unfastened his jeans and Reagan helped him quickly remove them, and then removed her bra. They stared for a moment at each other's naked bodies: admiring. She _was_ a natural blonde and her body was magnificent. She had that appealing "thick" figure. Not fat, but not skinny. Voluptuous, some might call it. Dean's cock stood hard and ready.

He lay back down on Reagan and they both groaned from pleasure as the erotic touch of skin on skin tantalized them. They kissed and fondled and rubbed for what seemed like eternity.

Reagan flipped Dean over and began teasing him with her tongue. Splaying her hands across his chest, she leaned over and licked his nipple. He sucked in his breath through his teeth. He felt her descend, her movements becoming slower. Reagan was now seducing his body. She barely graced his pelvis with her lips, breathing hot breathe onto his skin, making him shiver with lust.

He watched her take his cock into her hands and gently rub it up and down.

"Holy fuck." He squeezed his eyes shut, dropped his head back on the bed and took quick shallow breaths. When he looked back up it was to see her give him a sexy smile then stick her tongue out and slowly rub it across the head of his cock. He again had a quick intake of breathe. Have mercy; this girl was killing him.

He was so turned on, just watching her unabashedly pleasure him. Reagan was a girl completely comfortable in her sexuality. There was no shyness in her movements. She knew what she wanted and she was going for it.

Reagan took his cock into her mouth and swallowed him down completely. Dean again grabbed the sheets on the bed with clenched fists at his sides. Slowly she raised her mouth up and then lowered it back down again, her tongue rubbing the underside of his cock. Dean moaned and placed his large hand on the back of head, gently pushing her down to his cock.

"Oh yeah." Dean said as she took a moment to rub her tongue around the head of his cock again. He didn't think he'd ever received better head. She licked his balls and he just about lost it. Sucking his breath in, he reached down for her.

"Come here honey." He murmured, pulling her back up to the bed. They kissed for a moment and then he laid her back down. It was his turn.

He slid his way down her body, stopping again to love on her breasts. When he reached her pussy, she spread her legs for him and he delighted again in her lack of shyness. He used his fingers to gently push her open and then he tasted her.

Reagan moaned and he was encouraged to keep going. He found her clit and began to gently suck on it. He felt her fingers in his hair and heard his name slip from her lips.

"Dean. Oh yes, Dean." Gosh, all fucking mighty. Hearing his name coming from those lips on a moan might just be the sexiest thing he'd ever heard and he thanked her. His lips and tongue coaxed her clit into a frenzy, his hands rubbing her breasts.

He couldn't wait anymore. He sat up and looked at her. Poising himself above her, he looked straight into her eyes and shoved his cock inside her.

They both gasped loudly and he froze for a moment to keep himself from coming right away. Shit, she was tight.

"Damn Reagan, you feel good."

"You too Dean. Deep."

Damn it. His body had to move. He began sliding his hips backwards and forwards, drawing his cock in and out of her pussy. They were both breathing heavily and Dean squeezed his eyes shut every few moments when the pleasure was overtaking him. Reagan was staring directly into his eyes. She was incredibly beautiful and sexy writhing beneath him. She took her hands from his arms and while leaning forward and kissing him, she placed both hands on his ass and shoved him deeper inside her.

"Ah." Dean sped up his pace, fucking her hard and fast. Reagan approved. She arched her back and matched his thrusts.

"Yes, Dean. Fuck me."

He grit his teeth to fight coming too soon. She was so tight and felt so good.

Dean withdrew and grabbed Reagan, flipping her over. They were on their knees on the bed and he was pressed against her back. His cock was nestled against her ass. Reaching behind her, she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him. They enjoyed the sensations of their bodies touching. He took her breasts in his hands, fondling them while his teeth nibbled on her earlobe. Reagan sighed.

She leaned forward and splayed her hands across the bed. Her ass was exposed to him. Dean took his cock in his hand and guided it to her pussy. With one thrust, he entered her from behind. Reagan moaned aloud again.

Taking her hips into his hands, he began to fuck her. Slowly at first, then increasing his tempo. As he pounded into her, she reached underneath herself and rubbed her clit. Pleasure filled all of his senses. She leaned her head back, reached for his hand and guided it to her hair. Dean pulled on it as he fucked her from behind.

"Oh fuck yeah," he groaned. All the muscles in his body were straining against his skin, his whole body moving in a rhythmic motion.

"Dean, oh Dean…I….I…" He knew Reagan was going to climax and he was ready for it. He felt her body tighten around him, heard her cry out his name in ecstasy.

He would hold out no more. Dean increased his pace. He pounded her fast and hard, his balls slamming against her skin. He came hard. He felt the rush begin in his groin and spread down to his toes and up to his brain. His whole body tingled with pleasure.

Collapsing on top of her he took a moment to catch his breath. Then he rolled to lie beside her. They kissed for a while. She took small gentle bites of his lips. He ran his fingertips up and down her arm.

They didn't say anything but just stared at each other until they fell asleep.

Dean woke up just a few hours later. He never did sleep all that much. Reagan was sleeping beside him. He thought of leaving; slipping on out with a simple note saying "Thanks for the fun. I'll look you up next time I'm in town." But he just couldn't do it to this girl. She had given herself to him more freely than any woman he'd ever been with. So instead he just closed his eyes and waited on the sunrise.

When Reagan woke up, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh, you're still here."

Dean looked at her surprised. "Did you want me to leave?"

"No. No, I just expected you to."

Dean smiled. "Oh."

"It was great last night you know." Reagan looked into his eyes. She was even sexier this morning if that was possible.

"Yes it was. Thank you for that." Dean replied and meant it.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She sounded tentative. Dean knew she was trying to figure out what the next step was.

"I'm sorry Reagan. I'd love to stay but I can't."

She looked down towards her hands and stared silently at them for a moment. When she looked back at him, it was with sweet acceptance. "I understand."

"I know it sounds cliché, but I just didn't want to leave without telling you goodbye. I had to let you know how awesome last night was. Truly."

"I enjoyed myself as well." She held his gaze for a moment and then with a sigh, sat up. "I'm going to get ready to take a shower. But I'll walk you out first."

"Thanks." Dean quickly got dressed as Reagan slipped on a robe.

Walking towards her door, he held her hand.

"You know, Reagan, if I'm ever in town again…"

"I know. You'll look me up." She gave a half-hearted laugh.

Dean took her face in the palm of his hand and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. She covered his hand with hers.

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Reagan."

Dean turned and walked out the door. Slipping inside the Impala, he took a moment, glancing up at her apartment window. Sometimes he desperately wants a normal life.

With a sigh, he cranked the car and shifted into gear.

The End.


End file.
